Like The Breeze
by superherobyday
Summary: Valerie, a girl gifted with the power of wind, is added to the Young Justice team. She seems to be intimidated by the Boy Wonder. Will things turn out alright or will it take a turn to something like love? RobinxOC


**This takes place when Artemis was added to the team. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Like The Breeze**

**Chapter 1: A New Arrival**

Robin's POV

It's been exactly two days since we had a mission and it's been boring doing practically the same thing everyday in here. I mean sure, we're off- duty, but sometimes, it gets boring. And to be honest, hearing the babbling mouth of Wally can really get on my nerves. Batman said he'd be back in awhile, wonder where he's gone to, he should be back already. As if, on cue, Batman walked in with a girl, my age and announced-

"Everyone, this is Skylar. She'll be joining the team since you'll be needing one more member i suppose so I offered her a spot on the team. "

"Hi, call me Val instead. It's nice to meet you!" Valerie replied with a smile. She had long brown, a little messy but still fixed brown hair, with a little bit of blonde streaks that reached the middle of her back. She had cerulean blue eyes that shined brighter when directed by sunlight, She was thin with curves. Her outfit, white pants with a gray tank top tucked in with a belt and matching brown boots matched her shape. All in all, to be honest, she was gorgeous.

"Hey Val! I'm Kid Flash, thats Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and right there, is Robin!" Wally said with a grin on his face.

Val smiled and waved "It's nice to meet you all!" She said.

Val's POV

"Hey Val! I'm Kid Flash, thats Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and right there, is Robin!" Wally said with a grin on his face.

I gazed at everyone at who Kid Flash introduced when my eyes landed on Robin. I have got to admit, he's pretty cute and his..._Wait, WHAT DID I SAY? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I just met him and i can't have my thoughts goofing off somewhere... especially on Robin._

I suddenly blushed a light shade of red since i caught him raising an eyebrow at me. He must've caught me staring at him _Great...my first day in here and i already have the awkward feeling running in me. The last thing i need is for someone to think i'm a creeper who stares at them._

When suddenly, Batman's voice brought me back to reality.

Normal POV

"Well, i got to get going, i have more business to take care of" Batman said "Oh and one of you has to give Valerie a tour which means, Robin you go, NOW."

"What? Why me?" argued Robin.

"That's because you're the one who's the most bored for two days since i haven't given you all a mission yet. Now GO!" replied Batman.

I sighed, how the hell did he know that i was the most bored in here, kinda freaky if you ask me...well I might as well give her a tour. "Alright, Val, follow me."

Val's POV

I saw Robin sigh, "Alright, Val, follow me." he said.

He brought me to the kitchen, and gave me a tour around the whole mountain which took us for about an hour or so. Finally, he brought me to the rooms. "Thats my bedroom right there, Aqualad's room is the one beside it followed by Superboy's. The girls rooms are right across ours. Yours is the one across mine so if you need any help I'll be back in the living room."

"Okay, oh and Robin?" I said. It was really sweet of him to give me a tour for about an hour.

"Yes?" he replied turning back to look at me.

"Thanks" i said with a smile on my face. I was blushing slightly to be honest. God, i hate it when i blush in front of guys.

"Sure, no problem." Robin said, with a light smirk on his face.

He left and I got in my room, taking in how organized it all looked. I see my luggage's on the other corner. Two walls were colored pastel purple and the other two walls we're colored white. A bed was centered in the middle of the room, with blue and purple sheets. There were two bedside drawers on each side of it. There was a teal blue lamp beside the bed and a light colored wooden desk was placed on the other side next to another door. I'm guessing that door is the way to the bathroom. A circular , gray and purple rug was placed right in front of the door I'm standing in. And lastly, there was a closet on the other side next to my luggage's.

I started unpacking my clothes first into the closet, then my laptop and other stuff for personal use. I was almost done packing when i saw my favorite panda stuff toy inside. I smiled and I held the stuff toy right in front of me. I hugged it. I know i can be such a kid at times but panda's were my favorite. I placed the stuff toy on my bed and flopped down next to it, staring at the ceiling. I still can't believe I'm part of the Young Justice team, I'm so excited for our first mission.

This is gonna be fun.

I felt the drowsiness take over my body and I slowly fell asleep

**YES! Finally done with the first chapter. Sorry, it's really short. I promise to make the next one longer :) This is my first fanfiction so forgive me if it sounds stupid. Also, the next chapter will mostly be about Valerie's past and story. Tips are very much appreciated! AND of course, fluffiness is on the way! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :)**


End file.
